Elizabeth Winsor
Elizabeth Winsor is a former pirate who now works with the Dino Attack Team. Biography Imperial Guard Elizabeth Winsor was originally an Imperial Guard during the time of the Skeleton Pirate War. Often she was getting herself captured and injured in various ways. Along the way she encountered several pirates based on actual pirates, including Blackbeard and Captain Kidd. She later met up with an officer named Lt. Maynard, with whom she pursued the former pirate. Maynard become a regular companion, yet hasn't been seen since she joined the pirates. Pirates Elizabeth had left the Imperial Guards and joined up with the pirates. She was often pursuing various treasures. Joining the Dino Attack Team Elizabeth unexpectedly found herself on the shores of LEGO City. Not knowing for sure where she was as she had never before left the Tropical Sea, she began to wander. Eventually she arrived at Dino Attack Headquarters and joined the team. She met a few Dino Attack agents, but was unable to get anywhere just yet. Elizabeth traveled to Adventurers' Island and met Databoard at a small hospital in Dino Attack's outpost. Elizabeth and Databoard unexpectedly found themselves working together to defend the outpost against an invasion by Mutant Lizards. Databoard and Elizabeth rescued Stealth, who teamed up with Elizabeth to seal up the outpost's exits while Databoard activated the backup generator and Zenna and Axle activated the internal defenses. As the storm cleared, they were rescued by T-1 Typhoons and brought aboard a Dino Attack ship. Elizabeth, Axle, and Zenna boarded a T-1 Typhoon back to Dino Attack Headquarters. Unsuccessful First Mission to LEGO Island Elizabeth finally got her first real mission when she was sent to help with some problems on LEGO Island, though at the time the nature of these problems weren't very clear to her, as she later learned a battle had been fought in Captain Click's cave. She and several fellow agents, Zenna, and David, made a plan to go to LEGO Island as quickly as possible. Unfortunately the whole plan backfired when she got a little too carried away. First she hijacked an Iron Predator, then a cargo ship. However several police men managed to hide aboard. Elizabeth was able to get rid of one by telling him there was free doughnuts at the tavern in LEGO City Harbor, an act the other officers didn't approve of. All the agents were arrested, although most managed to escape one way or another, Elizabeth was the only one who actually arrived on LEGO Island. While there, she tried to hide from a squad of Dino Attack agents, but Titan caught her. Bluetooth questioned her about why she was hiding. Eventually she confessed what her thievery of an Iron Predator and Cargo Ship, but the agents let her go, provided she could do something good. Elizabeth was sent to the cave and met with a mysterious "Agent X". However, before she could get very far, LEGO Island was split into pieces which floated up into an unknown destination. Elizabeth was one of the few minifigures not to float up with the rest of LEGO Island. She was rescued by a Coast Guard patrol sent to investigate the scene of the island's disappearance Investigation Shortly after returning to the harbor, a group of divers approached Elizabeth and invited her to help on an investigation of their own. Along with the assistance of the two divers, Joe and Steve, and their "Captain", Dan, they were able to find some traces of what had happened: a mysterious character tore out a page from the Constructopedia known as "the baseplate". Elizabeth and the divers worked to try and determine what happened to LEGO Island. After recovering several pages, they tried to contact anyone with the Island via the radio. They were able to briefly contact David via a radio that had gone up with the Island, and Technician Jim joined the expedition. However, after the radio short-circuited, Jim determined that the radio was dead and that any hole in the portal had been sealed, cutting them off by radio, meaning that any minifigs in the dimension were now on their own. Meeting Frank Bowman Eventually the group returned to the harbor. After Elizabeth brought Dan's report on the events to the local shipping office, she returned to Dino Attack Headquarters, where she learned a shocking and unpleasant fact. The sudden events related to the portal that she had participated in had resulted in a temporary increase in the LEGO Planet's gravitational pull over LEGO Island. In the confusion a space shuttle had crashed nearby. She quickly volunteered to help. Elizabeth once again found herself with the Coast Guard, where they found the wreck of the shuttle, along with he assistance of Enter and Return (who were brought aboard to get them out of LEGO City's hospital), and a Coast Guard officer named Paul, they explored the wreckage. The least injured man they found was Frank Bowman, the commander of the shuttle, who explained to them what had happened. Bowman helped Paul and Elizabeth recover the other wounded astronauts, while Enter and Return got them aboard the patrol boat. Most of the wounded astronauts, with the exception of Frank Bowman, were transported by helicopter to the LEGO City hospital. However, things were not about to settle down for Elizabeth. The patrol boat was attacked by a mysterious creature, which Elizabeth believed to be the Kraken. After she, Bowman, and some of the other crew members were rescued by another patrol, she told the coast guard men about her encounter. Much to her surprise they believed her and proceeded to report it to Dino Attack HQ. Back in LEGO City After being brought back to LEGO City, the Coast Guard received a distress call from a group of agents. Elizabeth and Frank quickly volunteered to help. They managed to rescue Agent Knuckles. however he was quite keen to return and attempts to restrain him proved unsuccessful, eventually resulting in him hijacking a Fire Hammer. Elizabeth later on confessed to Frank her earlier acts of stealing a Iron Predator and Cargo ship, but the former astronaut was willing to forgive her. It was here that she suddenly realized that as requested by the agents who had caught her on LEGO Island, she had done several good things, and expressed sadness that most of them had gone up with the island and were thus unable to see her. Bowman and Elizabeth spent some time together in the Dino Attack HQ. However in the middle of a meal, an alarm sounded and the two found themselves trapped in the basement of Dino Attack Headquarters, along with Zenna and David as the entire HQ had unexpectedly filled with smoke as a result of the actions of a crazy pilot named Cam O'Cozy. While in the basement, Elizabeth and Bowman were sent to find medical supplies. There, they unexpectedly encountered Andrew, whom Elizabeth had previously met after being rescued from LEGO Island. After being rescued by the fire department, Elizabeth's old sense of adventure began to get the better of her, and she and Frank went to LEGO City's Harbour. When a sailor offered Elizabeth a chance to enlist aboard a submarine, she quickly accepted, although Frank turned down the offer. Elizabeth met with Dr. Smith, a friend of David who had often worked with her friend Zenna. The submarine was originally going to investigate LEGO Island's disappearance, but it had to turn around and return to LEGO City's harbour to defend the city from mutant dinos. Medical Career During many of the riots, Elizabeth remained aboard the submarine, listening to a few humorous radio broadcasts. Many of these broadcasts were incredibly humorous, such as reporters denying that riots were occurring, only interrupt their reports to tell a rioter to put down a chair, also notable was a soccer game between the "Liverpool Beatles" and the "Seattle Hearts". Near the end of the riots, and upon hearing word of a conflict in Dino Attack Headquarters, Elizabeth left the submarine. Upon reaching the base she found herself in a small medical compound where she met and befriended civilian doctor Alan Pierce, who quickly hired her to assist. Despite her lack of medical experience, Elizabeth managed to prove fairly useful to Pierce while he was operating on various patients, during which time he also explained to her about how the information on the mission in Antarctica was leaked, and while the true source of the leak is unknown, Zenna is heavily suspected as she broadcasted the message across LEGO City. Eventually most of the patients were dealt with. After Pierce fell asleep, Elizabeth entered DA Headquarters to see if any more wounded were present. During this time she met for the first time Cam O'Cozy, after narrowly escaping from his men. Elizabeth returned to the medical camp. Another shipment of patients arrived from Antarctica, Elizabeth once again worked with Pierce, but after he chose to operate on an Agent over an Alpha Team agent, he was nearly arrested as an "agent sympathizer", with Elizabeth taken for "aiding and embedding a criminal". However both were released by agent Mort. Recovering the Pages Elizabeth was approached by David, an agent she had previously contacted on LEGO Island, who reminded her that she had previously recovered several pages from the Constructopedia. The two traveled to LEGO City harbour's shipping office, where they attempted to regain the pages of the Constructopedia. They had trouble convincing the harbour master that they could be trusted until they had Semick arrive with the Constructopedia, where they were able to regain the table of contents and index, but learned that Dan, one of the divers, still had the Metro PD Jail page. In order to retrieve it, they had to confront the diver, who despite leading the previous expedition to investigate LEGO Island's disappearance, was convinced that the disappearance and stories of the Torn World were a hoax. Returning the Constructopedia After finally gaining the last page from Dan, Elizabeth, Semick, and David returned to the shipping office and restored the pages to the Constructopedia, although now that they had restored it, they were unsure of what to do with the book. the Agents wanted to take the Constructopedia as did the shipping office. Elizabeth decided the best thing to do was to go to Antarctica and have Specs decide. Elizabeth and David (Semick couldn't go with them), traveled to Antarctica. Arriving just at the end of a David Bowie concert, they announced that they needed to decide what to do with the Constructopedia. Bowie insisted that the Constructopedia be returned to the Infomaniac, and after a few of LEGO Island's citizens, including Nubby Stevens, Bill Ding, and Papa Brickolini agreed, it was decided. Shortly after the Infomaniac himself stepped forward to reclaim the book. Discovering the Truth Elizabeth was among a small group of agents to remain at Dino Attack HQ during the Adventurer's Island mission, along with Hacker and Wrench. Elizabeth suggested the possibility of hacking into Dr. Rex's mainframe, and Hacker quickly agreed. She also heard news about Cam O'Cozy escaping from prison. Much to her surprise, Elizabeth unexpectedly walked into a room to find O'Cozy trying to strangle Hacker. She managed to get a fire extinguisher and managed to strike it over O'Cozy's neck, decapitating him and revealing him to be an android. Wrench managed to reconnect O'Cozy so he could be questioned while Hacker tried to make contact with Specs. Abilities and Traits When she first arrived, Elizabeth was somewhat confused about being in LEGO City and various other places, although she slowly grew accustomed to it. Since then she has often longed to prove her worth to the Dino Attack team, although she does not consider herself an agent. She is usually fairly co-operative with her companions. However occasionally her pirate background does get the better of her, leading her to do unusual things such as hijacking an Iron Predator to get to LEGO City's harbour. Trivia *Elizabeth Winsor was Atton Rand's primary character in the first and second LEGO Pirates RPGs. After the death of the first Pirates RPG, primary characters of that RPG were allowed to be used in Dino Attack RPG, leading to Elizabeth's involvement with the Dino Attack. *In the later remake by Atton Rand, Elizabeth returned as his character with some notable changes (most notably that now she was a pirate, while in the original an Imperial guard). After it was erased in the BZPower Time Slip, in Dino Attack RPG Elizabeth's personality changed more to that in the remake. Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:Pirates Category:Third Headquarters Squad Category:Atton Rand Category:To Be Expanded